Trying Something New
by CrystalKay88
Summary: Ichigo try's something new, and that new thing is Shuuhei. My first story on here I hope you like it.


Ichigo wants to try something new, in his sex , Ichigo Kurosaki has somewhat of a sex life, but because he is a Shinigami that does a lot for his friends. So there are times Ichigo finds himself having little to no 'fun time'. He doesn't complain much if he does it's normal to Renji. And being one of the carrot top's best friend, Renji would help with his needs. But now the carrot top male wants to try something new, so here Ichigo is at the soul society talking with his good friend about this problem.

" Renji I'm getting old of this." Ichigo picks up a cup of tea Renji made for them both.

" Of you and me having sex?" Ichigo nearly choked on his tea, the redhead sipped at his tea while Ichigo gave him a dirty look.

" You don't have to say it out loud! Idiot!"

Renji put his hand on the other's shoulder, chuckling.

" Don't kill yourself over that. Now, what do you want to change?"

Ichigo slowly began to breathe normally, he looks down for a minute. Raising his head, he looks at the redhead. " Renji you are amazing in bed, but maybe I could try someone else."

The redhead looked at him, setting his cup of tea on the table. He sighs then gets up from sitting on the floor. Walking around the redhead thinks, passing back and forth he eventually stops. Snapping his fingers Renji looks at Ichigo.

" I know someone that will be perfect!"

Ichigo looked at him like he is crazy, part of him had this feeling that this is bad. The redhead shinigami has stars in his eyes, a big smile on his face. Renji left the room slamming the sliding door, leaving the correct top all by himself.

" I have a bad feeling about this." Ichigo placed his cup of tea down, getting up he grabs zangetsu placing him on his back. Walking over to the slide doors, he sighs befoe opening it. Taking that one step forward he gets the feeling someone is glaring at him, turning to see who it may be he sighs once again.

" Hey, Byakuya what's up?"

The 6th captain keeps glaring at him, eyes not leaving him as he walks passed him. When he walked passed, Ichigo got a cold weird feeling. Shrugging it off his shoulders, he goes to walk then hears the cold black-haired captain speak.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, don't do anything inappropriate here with Renji again. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes Byakuya, I'm leaving so you have nothing to worry about."

Ichigo slash stepped away from the other, then a thought went through his mind of where is he going to sleep? Normally he stays with Renji, but that can't happen anymore. He doesn't want to have a fight with Byakuya over him and Renji not having sex, this leaves him two places that might help him. Division 11 with Kenpachi, but if he goes there it will lead to him having to fight the overly strong shinigami. Then a very good idea comes to mind, he can always go the Divison 13 with captain Jūshirō. If he goes there he will probably find a place to sleep and not have to worry about fighting anyone, before doing so.

As Ichigo made his way to the 13 Division, he thought about what happened with Renji earlier. It's weird of how Renji just ran out of the room, not saying a word. That's not like the redhead at all, normally he would say more than drag Ichigo to wherever they're going.

As he was in thought Rangiku fan up to him, pressing her huge breast in his face.

" Ichigo! Hello, I hear that tomorrow is your birthday! Ohh you should come to Division 10 we'll throw a party for you!"  
Rangiku keeps smashing her breasts in his face, Ichigo pushed her away from himself. Then looked at her for a while, that's when something snapped in his head.

Rangiku's cheeks have a tint of pink to them, she looks more happy than usual. And her breath smells like sag, yup the lieutenant of Division 10 is wasted. Ichigo pinched his temples, looking behind her seeing that no one else is around. Ichigo designs to take her to Toshiro's office.

Helping the orange- haired woman to walk, Ichigo goes back to thinking about how tomorrow is his birthday.  
How could he have forgotten that? Maybe it was because so much has happened that it slipped his mind?

" Rangiku there you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Toshiro said then got pissed once he saw that she is wasted. He looks at Ichigo, then takes her from him.

" Thank you for brightening her here, Ichigo."

" No problem Toshiro."

The Division 10 captain got more angry, he went to tell Ichigo not to call him that but thought not to. Remember how it an hour it will be his birthday.

" Ichigo, happy early birthday."

The orange- haired Shinigami smiled back, then left. Back to walk to, he realizes that he is closer to his destination. As he was walking he hears his name.

" Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Looking behind himself, he sees Renji and Shuuhei not far away.

Walking over to them, Renji puts his arm around Shuuhei's shoulder. " This is the person I was talking about."

" Huh?"  
Ichigo eyed the redhead, think of why would he pick Shuuhei of all people.

" Your birthday is in 20 minutes now. Let's go to the rugon ( sorry if spelled wrong) district, there's a house for y'all." Renji grabs Ichigo's and Shuuhei's arms and pulling them as he flash steps to there. They soon stop letting him drag them and slash stepped with him, following the redhead to the house.

-time skip bc I'm lazyXD-

" Alright, this is it!" Renji's voice echoes in the empty house, Shuuhei and Ichigo walk in looking around.

" It's not that bad," Shuuhei said, looking to see that the place is kinda dirty. Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest.

" Better than what I thought."

The redhead then walks them over to the bedroom, showing a king sizes bed in the midden sized room.

" Took a while to bright this here from the world of the living, but I managed to pull it off." The cocky redhead said acting all proudly of himself, Ichigo knew that's not what happened. If anything Renji probably made his comrades do the work while he just yelled at them.

" So why did you bright us out here?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji, the redhead grins.

" Look at the time, it's your birthday Ichigo. And-" He pulls Shuuhei over." This is your birthday present!"

Ichigo eyed Shuuhei his brain trying to figure out what Renji meant, then something clicked in his head. He walked up to Shuuhei and Renji, pushing the redhead out of the room he then pushes the other onto the bed.

" Renji leave!" The carrot top gets on top of the other Shinigami, smashing his lips against his. Shuuhei kisses back and flips them over, sliding his hand under the shinigami uniform pushing it off of Ichigo's shoulders while the kiss turned into a make-out. He then works on the belt, ripping off the uniform, Ichigo works on his.

Shuuhei pulls away to see a tint of pink across the carrot tops cheeks, his underbody showing. The lower half is just barely showing, Ichigo throws it away from his own body. Revealing his hard member, Shuuhei throws his uniform off too then grabs a hold of the others member. Stroking it while leaning down to suck and like the smooth tan skin.

" Hmm."

Ichigo looked down the others body the best he can, his eyes widen when he sees the huge hard member. His mind starts to think the dirty thought, licking his lips he wants that in him soon. Shuuhei picks up his speed on the strokes, he sucks on the pink hard nipple in front of him. Nipping on it, biting, sucking.

" Nah.."

Ichigo pushes Shuuhei off of his nipples, he points at his throbbing cock asking for more with his eyes. Shuuhei gets it, going down to the member he takes it whole. Causing Ichigo to groan, bucking his hips up wanting to feel more.

Shuuhei reaches up with one of his hands to the carrot top's mouth, Ichigo took the digits into his mouth. Sucking on them making sure that they are wet enough, also groaning while doing so. Once they were wet enough Shuuhei pulled them out with a ' pop' sound, taking his hand back down he pushes two fingers in. Searching for that one spot to make the other see white, he wraps his tongue around the member. Tasting pre-cum Shuuhei goes faster, by bobbing his head with the thrusts of Ichigo's hips into his mouth. Just as the pre-cum became to be the main taste in his mouth, his finger hits that spot.

" Nahhh hmnnn..!" Ichigo came in Shuuhei's mouth his hot sticky semen filling the others mouth. Driving most of it, Shuuhei pulls away spitting the rest of the cum into his hand. He strokes himself using the cum as lube.

" Let's get to the really fun." Shuuhei placing himself at the orange- haired male's hole, ramming in. Not giving Ichigo a minute to breath, he hits this prostate dead on.

" Ahh~ Shiiiittttt!"

Ichigo opens his legs more giving the other more access to thrust in and out of him much better, Shuuhei pulls out then slams in abusing the others prostate. Hitting it with much force, Ichigo can barely see, most of what he can is white. Pleasure waving all over his body, Shuuhei's thrusts have soo much power behind them. He can't even think anymore all he wants to do is cum, in his book Shuuhei gets a 100 for sex for sure. If Ichigo would have known he was like this, then he would have come to him along time ago.

" Damn...your so hot inside Nah." Shuuhei leans down to let their tongues have some fun, while their bodies feel pleasure. Ichigo tries to kiss back the best he can, but it's too hard his moaning and groaning are getting in the way.

" I'ma...gonna...cum~" Ichigo was able to say through moans and the kiss, Shuuhei grabs the throbbing member pumping it to his thrusts. Ichigo flips his head back screaming in pleasure, he cums. His semen shots out landing on his chest and torso. Shuuhei does a few more thrusts, then cums inside of Ichigo filling him to the brim.

" Nahh nah hmn."

Both of them collapse onto the bed, Ichigo smiles while Shuuhei takes whatever straighten he has to move them both more on the bed. Throwing a blanket over the sleepy carrot top boy, Shuuhei goes to cuddle with him but then hears something.

" Damn you to sure know how to put on one hell of a show!" Renji yells from the other side of the sliding door, Shuuhei justs rolls his eyes thinking of whether to yell something back or not. Sadly he got beaten to it.

" Renji I'm going to kill you when I wake up!" Ichigo yells back before closing his eyes, Shuuhei chuckles then wraps his arms around Ichigo.

" Happy birthday Ichigo..." Drifting off to sleep soon afterwards.

/ I hope you liked it! This is my first story on here, hoping to do more.

~bye~


End file.
